csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Descent of Man
The Descent of Man is the nineteenth episode in season nine of . Synopsis The near-death of a skydiver whose parachute was sabotaged turns out to be connected with the deaths of two men who were killed from the sky. A prophet of a grass-roots cult is found dead, his head struck by something hard, in the middle of the desert. Plot A helmet video camera is turned on and a French man tells his female companions they are rolling and soon jump out of a plane to skydive. After doing some stunts, the girls deploy their parachutes, but the cameraman's gets tangled up and he free falls into a shed, cracking the helmet camera. As the girls and another man call the paramedics, the camera is still recording as a few minutes later, paramedics take it off him and after half an hour, Nick and Riley are brought in by request of the local sheriff, who knew the victim, Pierre . As Nick asks the sheriff to get the girls, Riley finds the helmet camera and hands it to Nick, who records himself, asking if it was going to help before stopping the recording. As they interview the girls, a car that has a dent at the right side comes in and a man with a broken leg comes up to them, identifying himself as Max Girard. Asking if Pierre is dead, Nick replies he is at the hospital, still alive. When Nick asks what happened to Max's leg, he replies it was at the same time as the car and says it was nothing. At the hospital, Brass questions Max and Pierre, who is now mute but can still hear. He asks about the co-owners and Pierre, using a computer said his phone rang one night and Max said someone paid him $5000 and wanted to take photographs in the air, but as Max doesn't have a license to fly at night, the man threatened him and his family. Along the way, he got into a car accident and broke his leg. He quickly called Pierre to take his place at the airfield. Threatened at gunpoint, Pierre pilots the man to Seven Hills, where he sprays the liquidised digitoxin over the co-owners, giving them heart attacks. Pierre soon confesses that he tampered with his gear in an attempt to commit suicide. Max, feeling emotional, tells Brass the name and later, the bodyguard and the man are arrested for the murders. Cast Main Cast *Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Lauren Lee Smith as Riley Adams *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * David Berman as David Phillips * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Larry Sullivan as Officer Akers * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Adrian R'Mante as Paramedic Rivera (uncredited) * Charisma Carpenter as Mink * Erin Daniels as Schuyler * Emmanuel Delcour as Pierre Delongue * Greg Germann as George * Michael Gianelli as Allen McKenna * Lindsay Hartley as Gretchen Javid * Kavon Karami as Ismail Javid * Andrew Kirsanov as Holy Steven * Eric Allen Kramer as Deputy Sheriff * Christopher Maleki as Persian Killer * Ivo Nandi as Max Girard See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 9 Episodes